


A Lesson in Privacy

by momoandzuzu18 (allofthatblood)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthatblood/pseuds/momoandzuzu18
Summary: When Katara sees something neither of them intended, things get tense between the two. Aang struggles to find the best way to make amends while Katara, after some contemplation, takes a different approach. Contains explicit underage Kataang
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	A Lesson in Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> Context places this story somewhere around The Promise because I wasn’t great with the timeline when I first started writing for this pairing, but my intention is that Aang is 16 here.

As Aang opened the heavy stone door into his room for the past few nights, he let the full weight of his exhaustion sink in. He, Katara, and Sokka had been in Ba Sing Se in discussions with the Earth King for several days now, and though he had accepted diplomacy as his near constant responsibility, the stubbornness of the Earth Kingdom citizens was truly wearing him down. Tonight he had come from yet another meeting with Kuei and other Earth Kingdom officials in which they continued to express their doubts and discontent with the current handling of the city of Yu Dao and the many others that used to be within the Fire Nation colonies. It took a great deal of mental and emotional effort to remain impartial and unbiased in discussions regarding the integration of cultures while Katara sat across the large table from him. Her deep blue eyes burned into him passionately throughout the meeting as if a constant reminder of his personal connection to the plight of the fire nation colonials. He slumped against the back of the door in exhaustion. Today had been their last day here, discussing plans and listening to the opinions of what had felt to Aang like every single citizen in Earth Kingdom. Tomorrow, they would be on their way back to Yu Dao for a few more meetings and then off to the Fire Nation for further discussions. For now, however, he was planning on crashing into bed and going right to sleep. He began to undress, removing his robes and pants. Finally in just his underwear, he crawled into bed, under the blanket and bent the candlelights in the room out, leaving only the glow of the moon shining through the uncovered windows.

Once cuddled against the blankets and tucked tight against his pillow, he took a deep breath and his senses were overwhelmed by _Katara_ . Of course the bed smells like her, he thought, recalling her gorgeous form lying against his pillows the evening before. He remembered her hair sprawled out against the blanket as he sat next to her and the way she giggled and tugged at his arm to get her to lie down next to him. He had been reluctant to do so, not trusting his own body, _lying in bed next to Katara_ , even if they had both been fully clothed. However, he had, and she had kissed him, and…

He had gotten just as hard as he was in bed then, just recalling the moment. With a heavy sigh, Aang flipped over onto his back and let his hand inevitably make its way to his throbbing erection, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep until it was gone. Katara kept doing that, getting him alone in private places they couldn't be interrupted and kissing him until both of their lips were swollen and red. He definitely didn't want her to stop, but he also didn't want to end up humping her like an animal, and he was afraid she was definitely going to feel how… _excited_ she was making him one of these days. She was the sexiest thing he had ever seen and nothing the monks had taught him could have prepared him. He only knew her body in parts, exposed midriff and bare shoulders and delicious hints of cleavage, but he imagined that he hadn't pulled away the day prior to cool down, imagined that he had kissed her until she'd melted beneath him, that he'd trailed his lips down her neck and between her breasts and gotten to taste her skin in places he'd only ever dreamed about. His fingers twisted firmly around the length of his cock and he tried desperately to keep his quiet gasps from picking up in volume. In his head, he undressed his sexy girlfriend, unwinding the wrappings from her chest until her breasts came free, and he ran his hands over the freshly exposed flesh, all soft mocha skin and hard pink nipples. He imagined running his thumb over one of them, trailing kisses down the sweet valley between her breasts as she shuddered beneath him. Focusing on his fantasy, he pumped his hand faster over his hard cock as he pictured himself pressing his lips in a gentle line down her stomach, lower, until he reached the beginning of the material between her hips.

Aang had just begun to remove her lower wrappings in his fantasy when the door suddenly creaked open in unison with Katara's sweet voice softly calling, "Aang?"

He sat straight up and immediately tugged the blanket over himself, but in the dim moonlight he could see her horrified expression well enough to know he had not been quick enough. Aang could feel the blood quickly rushing up from his groin to his face in embarrassment as Katara's blue eyes trained on the bundle of blanket piled in his lap. Her eyes glanced up, and as soon as they made eye contact, she seemed to snap out of it, turning to flee before he could say a word. Reacting on instinct, he flew out of bed and pulled his pants back on. Just as he made to pull the door open and run after her, he stopped to look at his hands. She probably didn't want him running after her and _touching_ her after that look on her face, he realized with dread. It made his stomach hurt to even think about the look of disgust she might give him or the possibility that he'd upset her and made her uncomfortable, never mind what he would even _say_ to her. No, tonight it was late, he decided. They'd talk in the morning, or they'd find time at some point tomorrow.

Unsurprisingly, Aang did not sleep well that night despite his exhaustion.

* * *

The next morning, Katara was nowhere to be found until just before they were ready to take off for Yu Dao. Sokka had been entirely unconcerned about his sister's absence when Aang had asked him about it, so he let it go, not wanting to arouse suspicion. It wasn't until most of their bags were loaded onto Appa that Katara came bounding into the courtyard. Appa roared at her in greeting, nearly knocking both Aang and Sokka to the ground. 

"Hi Appa!" she greeted, running up to him to give him some pets. Aang stepped aside as Katara ran past him, and Sokka gave him a curious look. This did not bode well, Aang thought.

The flight to Yu Dao was not incredibly lengthy, but it was filled with much more awkward silence than ever before. With no indication as to exactly _what_ had happened between his friend and his sister, Sokka attempted to fill the air with jokes and political discussion, alternatively. Neither Aang nor Katara paid much attention or gave any response. Aang sat on Appa's head under the pretense of guiding the flying bison. He had his legs folded up to his chest and his arms crossed atop his knees, his chin resting on his shins. Folded up, the airbender looked so small. Katara sat towards the back of Appa's saddle, her legs folded beneath her as she stared off into the clouds, her face unreadable. Even Momo seemed to sense the tension, curiously purring at Aang in search of answers. When he finally gave up bouncing around a gloomy, sulking Aang, he glided back over to Sokka and curled up with a huff in his lap. Sokka patted his head empathetically, in full agreement with the lemur's sigh.

When they finally arrived in the city, Katara made herself scarce. Aang was whisked away into meetings almost immediately, but Katara did not join him and Sokka as she often did, telling them without much conviction that she "didn't feel well." Sokka seemed incredibly suspicious, and with Katara gone, Aang was terrified that Sokka would grill him about the issue; he would have no idea how to respond to his girlfriend's brother without outright lying. Luckily, Sokka seemed to sense that he should probably keep his nose out of this one, both because it was not his place and because he had a feeling there would be oogies down that path of questioning that need not be incurred. After uncharacteristically careful consideration, Sokka broke the silence with an arm around Aang's slumped shoulders as they walked together to Yu Dao's city center.

"You're gonna be okay, Aang. Let's try to focus on these meetings today--we only have the one day of them here and then I'm sure you and Katara will work out… whatever it is," Sokka says, putting a hand up as if to say, 'please don't tell me whatever it is.' 

"Yeah," Aang said slowly, "You're right, Sokka. I should just try to focus all of my energy on these people, I have a duty to hear them all out. I'm sorry we've been out of it."

Sokka puts his hand up once again to signal him not to say any more. "It's between you and my sister. I don't need to get involved. Do I?"

"No!" He responds quickly and frantically, "No, that's okay. I'm sure we'll figure it out," he added with much less confidence. Katara had not even looked at him since that night; he was sure they would have to resolve this, but he didn't even know where to start. With a deep breath, he shoved that out of his mind for later consideration. "Just one day of meetings first."

* * *

Unfortunately, the night following their day of meetings came and went, and he did not speak to Katara. He had no idea what he would say to her or how she would react, and besides, he was unable to find her. When he and Sokka arrived back at their house in the city, Katara was nowhere to be found. She didn't return until it was nearly dark, and then she disappeared into her room; Aang only knew she was home by the sound of her bedroom door slamming shut. She continued to avoid him and Sokka by extension until the next morning, when she remained tucked away in her room until it was almost time to leave once again. Aang felt that the tension was unbearable and couldn't imagine how Sokka felt to be stuck between the two of them in this situation, physically and metaphorically along for the ride. As they climbed on Appa in a thick silence broken only by Aang's call of, "Yip yip!", the airbender wondered how long she would be able to keep this icy front up; he wasn't sure if coming after her was what she wanted him to do or if that would just make her more upset. His natural inclination was to give her as much room as she wanted or needed to recover from what had happened, the clearly easier option. After only a few days, he felt almost desperate to hear her say something to him, to catch her eyes and see her smile. He feared she would be able to keep this game up much longer than he would be able to tolerate it. Frustrated and lost, he gazed down at the land passing below them before folding himself into a lotus position to meditate on the issue.

Several days of travel passed in much the same way. By the time they were nearing the Palace City, Sokka's eyes were beginning to twitch semi-regularly. He didn't think he'd ever dealt with such silence in his life, and the sound of Momo's relentless murmurs was half keeping him sane. Katara had been nearly catatonic in her moping, and Aang had been meditating each day nearly from sunrise to sunset. Sokka was bored out of his mind. Appa began descending towards the palace plaza just as the sun was setting and Sokka nearly leaped from the saddle before Appa's feet hit the ground. 

"I'm gonna go find Suki," he cried, running off at lightning speed. 

Aang and Katara wordlessly climbed down, and as Aang turned to face her and address her to ask for help unloading their things in an effort to break their days long silence, he caught sight of her back as she followed after her brother towards the palace entrance. 

Once he had finished removing Appa's saddle and ensuring Zuko's servants had put out fresh water and hay in anticipation of their arrival, he trailed behind his friends, towing their belongings along with him as Momo flew smoothly alongside him. When he stopped to drop each of their bags off in their guest rooms in the palace, neither sibling was in their room. While he was sure Sokka was off in search of Suki, he had no idea where Katara would have gone, nevermind whether or not she even wanted to be found.

"Well," he said, turning to Momo, who looked at him with huge curious green eyes, "Looks like it's just you and me, buddy." 

* * *

  
He didn't see anyone aside from palace guards and servants for the rest of the night. Zuko's guards had informed him that the Fire Lord was in meetings all night long and would not be able to reunite with his friends until the next morning. He was sure Suki and Sokka were off enjoying themselves somewhere private, which only made him feel more miserable. The palace chefs prepared him and Momo a delicious vegetarian version of a traditional fire nation dish and a bowl of freshly sliced fruit, respectively, and they ate together at the long, formal dining table alone in silence. 

Alone still in his room that night, he decided to drown his sorrows in a hot bath as Momo flew out the open window in his bedroom to go explore. He spent a long time enjoying the luxury of the hot water, keeping it at just the right temperature with ease. In the past few days, he had spent so many hours folded up in meditation that he had made his muscles sore and stiff from disuse without realizing it. Unfortunately, the days spent meditating had led him no closer to a solution, and he was in the process of accepting that he would have to confront Katara with an apology and just take her reaction, whatever it may be. The silence was stretching on for too long for him to bear, and he knew he couldn't go much longer trapped in this strange tension between them. Finally resolute in his decision, Aang drained the bathtub and began to dry himself off, feeling a weight lifted off of his shoulders with his newfound determination. Wrapping his hips firmly in the fluffy towel, he emerged from the bathroom to find his bedroom dark now that it was twilight, with just the dim glow of the moonlight illuminating his bed. He breathed deeply as the image of their last night in Ba Sing Se swirled in his head again, and exhaled slowly, instinctively engaging in breathing exercises to let the anxiety go. He lit the various candles around the room with a quick flick of his wrist. Just as he turned to grab his sleep pants and underwear from his bag, there was a gentle, familiar rapping at his door. In a second he was there, pulling the door open without consideration of anything besides the beautiful girl in his doorway wearing nothing but a silk blue night robe cinched around her waist that barely reached mid thigh. As she stood there in the glow of the candlelight emerging from his room, her eyes surveyed his body up and down in a way that once again reminded him of the other night. His cheeks burned as he quickly remembered that he was wearing nothing but a towel, stepping aside despite himself to let her in.

"Hey, at least I knocked this time," she tried, smiling awkwardly at him. His heart swelled with hope at her attempt as she stepped inside. He carefully shut the door behind her and turned to face Katara. 

For the first time in days, her bold blue eyes were fixed firmly on his. His breath was taken away with the intensity of her stare and her beauty as she stood there in the candle and moon light, her chocolate brown waves blowing just gently in the nighttime breeze coming in the window. 

"I'm sorry," he managed. Aang wracked his brain for more, for an eloquent apology that would erase the discomfort of their days of silence, but he couldn't find the words with her _staring_ at him like that. Her eyes were shining but dark all at once; he had never seen her look at him quite like this before and felt lost in her gaze.

"I'm sorry too," she said softly, her eyes becoming slightly unfocused. "I shouldn't have just ignored you like that."

"Katara, I understand," he told her gently, watching her body for any signs of disgust, repulsion, tension, discomfort. "I can't imagine how uncomfortable I made you. I… I honestly wasn't sure how to apologize to you either."

She looked away, wrapping her arms around her own waist as she trained her eyes now on something distant in the corner of the room. "I should have knocked," she said pointlessly.

It was silent for a long moment, each of them standing several feet apart, continuing to avoid eye contact. Finally, Aang broke the silence. "I'm sorry," he said again, "I just got out of the bath, this is weird."

"I see that," she replied, finally returning her eyes to him with a small smirk. She was so far away, so tense, but this small action made the ice in his chest begin to thaw. 

He cleared his throat. "If you're uncomfortable, I can get dressed, I just need to—"

"No, it's okay," she cut him off, crossing the room to sit on the edge of his bed. He stared, dumbfounded, as she settled back onto the bed, sitting up against his pillows with her legs folded under her. Finally, her blue eyes met his again and softened considerably. "Come sit, Aang."

His heart thudding painfully in his chest, Aang made his way over to her and sat opposite her, mirroring her position and posture. "I'm sorry," he apologized once again, almost instinctively. "Talk to me. How do you feel? What can I do to make you feel better?"

She took a deep breath to ready herself, and Aang did the same in preparation for her response. "I had a lot of complicated feelings," she said gently, "I mean… it was _weird_ , but it was also kind of _exciting_ and… " she hesitated, her eyes glancing away from his once again, "This is stupid, but… it kind of hurt my feelings."

He blinked at her in surprise, his mind half stuck on the word _exciting_. "Tell me," he implored, leaning forward just slightly.

Katara flushed deeply, touching her hair nervously as she studiously avoided his seeking eyes. "Aang," she nearly whispered his name, "I've been trying to get closer to you, to… go farther, explore our relationship, but you always pull away, every time I try. I thought… I don't know, we haven't really talked about it, I thought maybe the monks raised you to be… celibate, or that maybe you just weren't ready to think about anything like that yet. Then I walked in on you the other night," she said her cheeks reddening even further, "and I realized that was definitely not the case. My first thought was that it's just me."

"What do you mean?" He probed gently. His chest ached at the thought that she had somehow been trying to accept that they would never have a sexual relationship--so very far from his own desires and hopes for their future.

She took another deep inhale through her nose, pointedly staring at the floor. "That you just don't want to… you know, be _intimate_ with me, that you're just not attracted to me in that way."

Aang scooted closer to her until their knees were touching. Finally, she looked up into his eyes. "You have to know that that's not true," he told her sweetly, reaching for her hands. "I don't know about celibacy; we didn't really discuss intimacy or sexuality with the monks. But Katara… it's _not_ that I don't think about you or want you that way. I have since the day we met. You were so gorgeous it blew me away, and I've felt that way every day since. I feel like an idiot for letting you think otherwise."

She stared down at his hands, his muscled fingers finally larger and stronger than her own despite his growth spurts to come. "It's okay if you're not ready," she said gently, "I know we're really young. I should have talked to you about this a while ago."

"We're talking about it now," he reassured her, giving her hands a squeeze as he watched her downcast face. "Katara, I'm really sorry. I was so preoccupied with trying not to make you uncomfortable that I didn't notice that you were pushing us to go further on purpose."

Finally, her ocean blue eyes drifted back up to his. Her sweet lips turned down into a pout that nearly broke his heart. "Why would you make me uncomfortable?"

Now it was his turn to be embarrassed, and his cheeks flushed once again. "Well, like I said… it's not that I'm not ready. I didn't want to accidentally push you and make things… more intimate than you were comfortable with."

Katara's eyes stared deeply into his for several long moments. He gazed right back at her, watching her doubt fade into love and then eventually darken into something new, a deep lust in her blue eyes that lit a fire in his gut. With no warning, she suddenly sprung forward and pounced on him, pinning him down to the bed.

"Katara!" he cried out in shock.

"Hello," she said with a small, teasing smile, her face mere inches above his. "I've missed you."

His heart pounded in his chest, gazing up at her. "I've missed _you_ ," he agreed, winding his arms carefully around her waist as he recovered from the surprise. She cuddled into his chest, nuzzling her nose against his throat, all hesitation and stiffness gone from her body. He could distinctly feel her sniffing his freshly cleaned, bare skin and grinned in pleasure at their closeness. "I thought you were disgusted with me."

She laughed against him, her breath tickling his neck. "I was _shocked_ ," she admitted, "and a little insecure. But mostly… mostly I was turned on, I think." 

Aang closed his eyes at the wave of pleasure that washed over him with that sentence. His cock twitched with the beginnings of arousal between them, just her thin robe and his towel separating them, and he nearly apologized before she began to giggle uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" he asked her with a grin. When she was unable to answer in the midst of her laughter, his fingers moved to her sides to tickle her. "Huh? What is _so_ funny?"

She cackled against him, swatting his hands away as she rolled off of him. "Stop, stop! Not fair!" Once she managed to catch her breath from her fit of giggles, she turned onto her side to face him once more, glowing red cheeks and a bright smile. "I'm sorry. I'm just… happy that you feel the same way."

"I do," he confirmed, inching closer and taking her hand once again. "I always have. I love you, Katara. I think you're so sexy, it drives me crazy sometimes."

Her cheeks reddened, both embarrassed and pleased with his compliment, as she leaned in for a soft, chaste kiss. "Does it?" she asked intriguingly, "Tell me more."

Now it was his turn to flush as his mind returned to the fantasy that he had played in his head that night as he had touched himself. He took a breath to calm himself. "Does right now count as an example?" he teased.

"Hmm," she considered, scooting just a bit forward to close the gap between their bodies. "I don't know. I think I've seen you crazier." Her eyes were so dark and focused, as if she was remembering that night just as he was. Aang's breath was stuck in his throat. 

"What do you want, Katara?" he asked her, his voice soft as he slipped his hand from hers in order to tangle it into the waves of her hair. 

"I _told_ you," she insisted, tilting her head up towards his, her eyes glimmering in the warm candle light. "I want you."

With so clear an invitation, Aang couldn't hold back anymore, and he leaned in to capture her lips in a kiss. She immediately melted into him, all soft lips and hot tongue. He felt like they were floating as he parted his lips against hers, his hand winding its way into her hair at her scalp to keep her close. Her own hands gripped at his back, her nails dragging into his skin as she tried to pull herself even closer. For the first time in days, his senses were absolutely consumed with _Katara_ , and his cock twitched once more against her thigh. She pressed her hips forward into his, grinding against him, and he made a small involuntary noise in response. She pulled away just enough to watch him blush, grinning at his reaction.

"Tell me what you were thinking about that night," she said quickly, finally, as if it had taken her a moment to work up the nerve to ask. She pressed her hand to his chest between them, running her fingers over his hot, firm muscle, making him shiver. Her eyes watched him lovingly for his reaction. He knew his face was bright red, but he stared back at her, searching her eyes for any trace of teasing and coming up empty. 

Aang took a deep, grounding breath. This was definitely not what he had expected out of this conversation in the days he had agonized over it, but Katara had always had a way of exceeding his wildest expectations. "Well… I was thinking about the day before when we were kissing in my bed," he told her, running his fingers through her hair from her scalp to the ends of her tendrils before resting his hand on her hip. Her skin felt smooth beneath her silken robe, and he felt a warm chill go down his spine as he realized she was not wearing her wrappings underneath. 

She smirked at him in response. "And?" she asked, dipping in closer. 

"And I was imagining what would have happened if we hadn't stopped," he told her, running his thumb over her hip bone to marvel again at how close they were. "Or I hadn't pulled away."

" _And?_ " Katara repeated again, sliding her hands down the small of his back to rest against the very top of the towel wrapped around his waist. 

"Katara," he groaned, leaning his head forward onto her shoulder to hide his bright red cheeks. "Don't do this to me."

"You could show me instead," she offered, dipping forward to place a soft, wet kiss on his neck. 

Taking her words for what they were, Aang pushed her onto her back, causing her to let out a soft, "Oh!" in surprise as he hovered over her, chocolate waves fanned out beneath her gorgeous face. Now Katara was the one with her cheeks flushed red underneath him. Just as he had in his fantasy, he leaned down intently to press his lips to the corner of her jaw.

“You’re wearing significantly less clothing than you were that day, if I recall correctly,” he murmured against her jawline. While one of his arms supported him on his elbow at her side, his other hand moved back to her hip and then slid up her side, stopping just below her breast. He could feel her warm gasp of air against his ear and grinned.

“Hmm, I suppose that might get in the way of your little reenactment,” she teased. Gently, she pushed his hand away from her ribs and began untying the sash on her robe. Aang watched with bated breath as the knot came undone and Katara let the silken material slide from her body.

She was more gorgeous than he ever could have imagined, and he had imagined quite often; her breasts were larger than they seemed with her bindings holding them in place, and her nipples were wide and deep pink, hardened in excitement under his eyes. He had seen the curves of her waist and hips many times before, from training to beach days, but that was incomparable to the sight of her breasts and her toned dark stomach under the moonlight and… he felt lightheaded with arousal as his eyes trailed down to the deep brown curls between her thighs. Gathering all of his self control, he brought his eyes back up to hers to find her flushed but grinning.

“Well?” she asked, “How does this compare to your fantasy?”

Unable to keep up their teasing, flirting pretense any longer, Aang leaned down and pressed his open lips to hers. He caught her off guard enough to slip his tongue into her mouth without resistance, and Katara groaned in surprise beneath him, reaching forward to pull him down against her. Her soft breasts molded to his chest as he bent over her, his hips pressed to her own. By this point, his cock was fully hard and the towel around his waist was no longer doing very much to contain it; the friction of her hips thrusting up against his was enough for it to come undone, their bare flesh finally meeting from shoulder to thigh. Katara began giggling against his lips once again, and he pulled away to gauge her reaction.

“Is this okay?” he asked her softly, leaning in to kiss her neck as her giggles subsided.

“More than okay,” she replied with a satisfied sigh, reaching her arm around him to grab his towel. She fully removed it, tossing it to the floor at his bedside.

Then it was his turn to chuckle against her neck. She shivered at the sensation of his hot breath against the wet marks his kisses had left behind on her throat. Her naked body pressed flush against his own, all soft curves and toned muscle, felt so incredible after craving the feeling for so long. No iteration of this he had ever created in his head, no fantasy, could come close to touching the feeling of Katara’s hand trailing around his bare hip, tugging him closer to her with her nails against his thigh.

“Aang,” she asked him gently, “What happened next?”

“I wasn’t able to get much farther,” he warned with a grin, “Someone interrupted me, if you’ll remember.”

She rolled her eyes at him, unable to stop smiling despite herself. “What if I hadn’t?”

He slid his hand between them, over her flat stomach and up to cup her breast, rolling his thumb over her nipple. She gasped, and he looked up to her eyes, smiling at the arousal clouding her expression. “If you hadn’t interrupted me at all? Is that what you want tonight?” he asked, voice low as he dipped down to kiss her collarbone.

“Aang,” she crooned beneath him, thrusting her hips up into his once again. He groaned against her neck, trailing his lips down to her breast as she wound her arms around his neck. She was so unbelievably _soft_ , everywhere he put his lips. It felt like she might melt away beneath him any second, as if the whole thing might just be a dream. Her nails digging into his shoulders told him otherwise, scratching trails of pleasure-pain down his skin as he pressed his lips around her left nipple. She groaned in response, arching her back beneath him. With his eyes trained up on her face to watch her reaction, he flicked his tongue back and forth over the warm bud of her nipple. Her dark blue eyes met his for a moment and then squeezed shut in embarrassment. Katara wrapped her arms loosely around his neck as he kissed a trail to her other nipple, giving it the same treatment. She squirmed beneath him, delicious little whimpers escaping her mouth. He pressed his hips to her thighs, his hard length pressing against the soft flesh of her inner thigh. They both groaned at the sensation. Unable to wait any longer, Aang began moving his lips down her stomach, over her belly button, until he reached the tuft of curls between her legs. Placing a kiss just above, he stopped suddenly to lean up and look at her. 

“And that’s where you walked in,” he said with a goofy grin.

“Aang,” Katara groaned again, this time in annoyance, laughing despite herself. “Please.”

“Please what?” he asked, shifting his weight to one side so that he could run one hand over her thigh, up to the juncture of her hip. She shivered underneath his soft touch. “What do you want to do, Katara?”

“Honestly,” she said, voice quivering with embarrassment and arousal as she threw an arm over her face to hide her eyes from his gaze, “I want to be with you, in any way that you want, Aang.”

“Can I touch you?” he asked softly, dipping down to press a kiss to the curls between her legs. The scent of her, musk and sweetness, so purely erotic it made his head spin, went straight to his cock, which throbbed ineffectually against his lower stomach. 

“ _Please_ ,” she repeated, thrusting her hips upwards so that his lips met her once again, opening her legs to reveal herself to him.

Aang took a moment to look at her, running a finger gently through her wetness from her entrance to the very tip of her slit. She shuddered heavily beneath him, so he repeated the motion, this time taking a moment to circle his finger around the spot at the front that caused her reaction. She bucked her hips in response, her free hand sliding down in search of something to grasp. He took it with his own, and she gave his fingers a tight squeeze. Aang ran his finger back down her slit to prod at her entrance, slicker than before after his attention. 

“Is this okay?” he asked, glancing up at her.

She shifted her arm from her face to peek at him. “More than okay,” she said, “It feels _really_ good, Aang.”

He flushed under her compliment. Katara had always been assertive, always supportive and guiding when he was unsure, so he supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised to find her to be much the same in bed. Gently, he probed at her entrance until the tip of his finger slid inside. They both groaned in unison at the sensation, so hot and wet and _new_. He carefully slid his finger deeper, deeper, until he was in up to his knuckle. Watching her face for any signs of discomfort, he carefully began to slide his finger in and out, feeling her walls loosen around his digit with each thrust. Her hips wiggled beneath his touch and he leaned down to kiss her inner thigh, feeling his own arousal throb at the taste of her wetness there. 

“Katara… can I taste you?” he asked suddenly, before he could lose his nerve. She shivered, her muscles tightening just slightly against his single, still finger. Rather than an answer, she lifted her hips in invitation. Aang leaned down and carefully pressed his lips to her swollen bundle of nerves, resuming the motion of his finger at the same time.

Katara moaned, unrestrained, surprising both of them. Fueled by her arousal, Aang pulled his first finger out far enough to add a second, flicking his tongue against her wetness. Katara pulled her hand from his, reaching to grip the back of his head to pull him closer against her. On either side of his head, her thighs were quaking with the stimulation he was providing her. When his two fingers began to slide in easily, he added a third, running his tongue from where his fingers met her entrance to her swollen arousal at the tip. She was so impossibly wet; it spread everywhere, to his palm and his cheeks and the insides of her thighs, particularly when she squeezed them on either side of his head.

“Aang,” she whimpered, “I’m really close.”

He could hear it in her words, the shortness of her breath and the breaks in her voice. He flicked his tongue over her swollen bud of nerves, his fingers moving in and out of her with a smooth rhythm. The shaking in her thighs began to intensify, and she wrapped her legs around his back, trapping him in place as he continued his rapid motions. Suddenly, she cried out, his name leaving her lips like a prayer as a gush of her fluids spilled out against his fingers and mouth. He lapped them up, revelling in the taste of her, as the waves of pleasure washed over her body, her muscles pulsing from her thighs to her stomach. He watched in amazement as it went on and on as he continued to run his fingers over her gently. Finally, she stilled, boneless beneath him. He pressed a final kiss between her legs before moving to lie next to her, face to face on his pillows.

Katara moved her arm from across her face, finally looking into his eyes once again. She was grinning helplessly, unable to stop even when she saw the near-smug satisfaction it brought to his own face.

“Is that what you’ve been trying to get me to do?” he teased, cuddling up against her side to press his own arousal into her hip. She groaned in response.

“Not specifically, but I’m _definitely_ not complaining,” she said, the moonlight glimmering in her blue eyes. Aang leaned in to kiss her, allowing her to taste herself on his lips. She wrapped an arm around his neck to pull him in closer. As he moved to flip them and lie Katara on her back once again, she opened her legs, sliding one on either side of his hips while keeping her eyes on his own. 

“Are you sure?” Aang asked her, effortfully keeping his voice steady. Slowly, he lowered himself until they were touching from chest to thighs, and his hard arousal pressed against her wet center. 

Katara groaned. “Aang, please.”

Carefully, he reached between them to line himself up with her opening. It seemed impossibly tight, as if he would never be able to fit; he watched her eyes for any sign of pain until she closed them in preparation. Leaning his weight on his left elbow, he reached his right hand between them to touch her, trying to coax her into relaxation by making her feel good. It took an incredible amount of concentration to stay there, the head of his cock just breaching her opening, but he focused on her face instead, watching her expression go from annoyance with his delay to pure pleasure once more. Slowly, her muscles eased around him, and he was able to slide forward, deeper. They both groaned at once as he eased into her slowly until he filled her completely. As he looked to meet her eyes, she opened them in search of his.

“Does it hurt?” he asked gently.

“No,” she replied, sounding amazed, “Not really. Keep going, Sweetie.”

Without taking his eyes off of hers, he pulled his hips all the way back, until just his tip was still inside of her, and then pressed forward once again, still slow and experimental. It felt so warm and wet and tight and incredible to be inside of her, and the fact that she felt just as good as he did drove him wild. As he repeated the motion, her eyes closed most of the way once more, just a sliver of blue glowing up at him.

“You can… you can go faster,” she told him, peeking her eyes open once again to gauge his reaction.

Eagerly taking her advice, Aang dove forward to kiss her, removing his hand from between them to pull her closer by her shoulder. With a small whimper, she kissed him back forcefully, wet and messy and passionate. He pulled away to trail wet kisses down her jaw, relishing the sound of her soft _gasp_ each time he sunk into her. Her nails clawed at his back as he kissed down her neck, lost in the sensation of her overwhelming every one of his senses. 

“Aang,” she whimpered, her voice so close to his ear it sent a shiver down his spine.

“You feel so good,” he told her, murmuring against her pulse point, his breath heaving in time with his fast-paced thrusts, “I love you so much, Katara.”

“Aang,” she repeated, her voice a whisper. She raised her hips to meet his, her legs wrapping around his back as she desperately scrambled to get closer to him. As he felt himself getting closer, they fell out of sync in their movements, so he reached for the small of her back to hold her up against him. Leaning his head up, he caught her lips once again.

Katara moaned into his mouth. Her thighs squeezed on either side of his hips, once again beginning to quiver with the intensity of her arousal. Aang pulled away just enough to speak, leaning his forehead against hers.

“Come for me, Katara,” he breathed. Her eyes flew open, shock and arousal filling her face for just a moment before her eyes snapped shut and she moaned once again, her mouth falling open in her pleasure. Her walls pulsed around him as she came for the second time that night, her muscles seizing around him and squeezing him impossibly tight. Matching her moan, he thrust into her one final time before letting go, the pleasure washing over him in wave after blinding wave. Vaguely, he heard himself call her name into the night air, his face buried into her neck as he released himself into her. 

As they lay there catching their breath, Katara began to giggle beneath him.

Pulling out of her slowly to flop beside her on the bed, he grinned wildly, watching her, sweaty and naked and giggling helplessly in her happiness.

“Aang,” she said for the third time in a row, her giggles subsiding. As the mirth fell from her eyes, he could see her searching for words she was unable to find.

He placed a soft kiss on her lips before settling down next to her, with her, tangled together from shoulders to feet. “I’m really glad I could make you feel good, Sweetie,” he says, his gray eyes sparkling. “I’m sorry I let you think that I didn’t want that.”

“It doesn’t matter,” she said, leaning in until their noses were almost touching. “Not anymore. Aang, that was…”

“I agree,” he replied softly, watching her blue eyes in the moonlight. With his hand on her waist, he could feel her heart still pounding wildly through her body, yet to calm down, and felt somewhat pleased about this. 

“I’m kind of surprised,” she said, inching back just enough to break eye contact for a moment before looking back to him. “Not in a bad way,” she added quickly, “Just… well, obviously I didn’t expect _this_ to be your response when I came here tonight,” she said, smirking despite the deep red blush spreading under her cheeks.

“I think it probably would have been my response that night, too, if you’d stuck around to talk to me,” he teased. Her cheeks reddened even further, her eyes darkening, and he grinned, quirking and eyebrow. “Did you like that? Have you been thinking about it?”

“Well… I’d never seen you like that before,” she admitted, “I’d only ever really imagined it. Not _that_ , specifically, but… you know what I mean.”

“I do,” he replied, grinding his hips forward against hers so that she could feel the full weight of his renewed arousal. She giggled again, pure joy in her eyes. “So you were pleasantly surprised?” he asked, only half mocking her.

“I still am,” she insisted, grinning up at him. “ _Really_ pleasantly surprised.”

“Maybe,” he began, inching his hand up her rib cage, eyes drifting down to the bare expanse of her chest, “We should keep trying until it’s not as much of a shock.”

This corny line sends her into giggles once again. Aang had been so afraid of upsetting her or pushing her by expressing just how attracted he was to her, and it delighted him to no end the way she continually proved him wrong. She seemed so charmed and amused at the novelty of it each time he expressed just how much he wanted her physically. When her laughter subsided, leaving only her red cheeks to show how pleased she was with his interest, she reached for his hand to bring it up to cover her breast. Katara’s invitation extended, Aang dove in once again, beyond gratified at the knowledge that she, too, wanted as badly as he did for this to be only the second time of many, many to come.

  
  



End file.
